clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Corai/2
Hi, Corai! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robin page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Pufflezzz (Talk) 02:07, November 29, 2009 Hi! Ethan: La la la! I hate that log! (Kicks) Never: (Cries after bad day) Willie: (SHOVES XARY PUPPET IN XARY'S FACE) Xary: ............. Willie: YOUR AWESOME! o)0 Never: I AM SOOOOO MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (SCREAMS WILDLY FROM ROOM) Willie: 0_0 (Restores stuff that he broke) Sooo... Xary.......... uh... do you....know... know why.. I like you?!? Ethan: NEVER, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! Never: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Emily: ℗ Й Ӝ ि! 0_) Laila: ........ Emily: Δ Ω ͏ Ϡ ‽ Я ҉ ҈ ҂ Ӷ ۝ ۩ ᴥ ᵯ ₠ ∏ ℗ Й Ӝ ि আ இ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Willie: (BREAKS FOURTH WALL AND FIXES) HA! Never: I HATE MYSELF! I HATE MYSELF! I HATE..... Emily: )_) Ethan: XARY BLEACHHHH! HE IS...... Willie: (Gives evil eye) NEVER IS THAT IT Never: ......... (Sobs hard) Ethan: No one is paying attention to him.......... Jal: (WHAT DOES SHE DO?) Willie: ..... HEY ANSWER MY QUESTION X! (Kisses) HA! TORTURE!!!!! Merry Christmas! Enjoy this movie! thumb|300px|left --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 03:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Corai and Xorai picture Can I draw Corai, and re-draw Xorai to give him more realistic wings and a lighter feather colour? Citcxirtcem 19:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Xorai picture Also, I know that Corai has Xary-like hair... what color hair should Xorai have. I'm thinking sea green/blue, but you're the boss... Citcxirtcem 18:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) CRIES Never: (Comes home covered in mud crying) Ever: CRY BABY!!!!!!!1 Never: (Rains more) RE: TSP Liking Mabel I can't explain why TSP is drawn to Mabel. He isn't active in pro-Mabel law, but he believes, like the rest of the cult, that Mabel should be glorified, protected, and respected. TSP, like the MMK, believes that he must teach others a lesson when they mistreat her, hence the effigies. Anyway, TSP is in opposition to Explorer because he tries to FOIL Mabel's activities. As a member of the MMK, he is bound to protecther from pranks and attacks. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oh Holy Night! † 01:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Xorai and Jal Okay. And I'll make him wear wanabee villain clothing, like a big collar-cape to make him seem pathetic. So... can Jal be Never's girlfriend? Citcxirtcem 18:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) CRIES Never: CHOR! (Cries) Ever: DORK! Never: (CRIES) Furthermore: Ahhh... so that is who she is? Eh? (NOTE: Furthermore is like Never's "Guardian Angel", in case you were wondering...) Never: AHHH! (HITS HARD FOR FIRST TIME!) WOW! I CAN HIT PPLS! (HIT HIT HIT) YAYYY! Furthermore: 0_0 I wouldn't use that if I were you... wise decisions.....wise decisions..... Never.. Xorai picture and Jal http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/e/e6/Dje.PNG Enjoy! Anyways, V-day is less than a year away, so how about in the special they admit they have a crush on each other, but wait till later before becoming Bf & Gf Citcxirtcem 02:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) He he I'm glad you liked it. And he's supposed to be a little scary; he's an evil villain with superpowers who wants the world to end. He should be feared even though he's a pathetic n00b. Anyways, got any ideas... for anything? Citcxirtcem 03:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Stuff Hm... A better combination would be between Xary and Willie, lolz. 2 Darktans is enough, although a new villain might be a good idea. We have Imperial Emperor... Anyways, here's a picture of Corai. Xorai's history Well I wrote it. I hope it doesn't conflict with any of your views. http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xorai&diff=107533&oldid=107314 I put that Xorai hates Darktan the most because Darktan stole the Aether Amulet from him. Citcxirtcem 03:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Show I'm glad you like it. But rather than another show, it could just be satirized in an episode of The Corai Show. Citcxirtcem 04:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Xorai The two chapters you thought of will be merged into I told you I was Hardcore. Anyways, this'll make him look pathetic #Xorai leaps before he looks. This makes him go into situations he doesn't want to #He doesn't double check, so he makes errors a lot #He is very jealous and vengeful, and after his Aether Amulet was stolen, he rushes his work, so they don't turn out good. The Hate Ray could be an exception. Citcxirtcem 18:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah A hate ray probably would take a long time to complete anyways. Citcxirtcem 18:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ps. Darktan is immune to the Darkness Amulets, but Xorai's lave flippers and flight should be a match. Hardcore should make Xorai behave like a Mwa Mwa, but he trips while trying to run away, pulls himself together and tries to fight Hardcore, but chickens out again.. Bad Luck I deleted the blog since you're not allowed to tell about problems and stuff unrelated to Club Penguin. Anyways, here's what Sancho said: Here is what I do, breath in, and out, let all the bad things treckle out of you, then, think happy things. Bad feeling hurt me sometimes, but what I do also is think of something unrelated to the incident and concentrate your mind on something else, rather than tragedies. When something, such as a tradgedy or horrific accident happened, you should stay cool, so here is just something: "Don't worry, be happy!", in life we do not dwell on things forever, but simply, we have to move on. Citcxirtcem 00:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ideas I would appreciate it if you gave them to me now... I hope to use them. Citcxirtcem 05:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) So? So I can control Cabel. So what? I was just tired of her fat body. And that THING about this sig or whatevs, I DON'T CARE! Sorry to yell. -Rocket Slug It's not time for cookies. I'm awesome, deal with it, bro! sorry sorry TYVM I know what you did to my latest article which I am ok with. but really TY for already expanding WishFlyx that fast. if only somebody nominated it. Template pufflezzz has only been gone for like, one day. Don't freak. Citcxirtcem 03:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- I pit a "|" before the picture. And if you look at Pufflezzz's contributions, she last edited on Dec 19, which is today I believe. Citcxirtcem 03:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Can I kill Xorai? I know he was trying to kill Flywish with The Treacherous Trio but He failed so I want to show him that he knows what will happen next time if there is a next time. Is a wing loss ok? I just did what you said i can do so i decided to tear a wing off of him does that work? maybe you can say his wing will grow back. 2 things First of all, sorry for yelling at you, Corai. You're awesome, and I didn't mean to be a jerk. I mean, it's the holidays! Second, your Cabel opinion is correct. She looks hot now! -Rocket Slug Don't make me stick a needle in my toe! I'm awesome, so what? You will worship me after you read this Hey Corai congratulations. Xorai has been nominated by me for Featured Article Of The Week see for yourself I was gonna use my second vote on WishFlyx but I wanted one of your articles to be featured for once. This is how i thanked you for helping WishFlyx get so popular that fast. --Flywish Yeah it is weird And did you see the new adventure in Adventures of 12yz12ab and Corai?--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok. read the title--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Im very sorry. 12yz12ab has his own family. Sorry but you cant do that. See here:12yz12ab's Family. --12yz12ab Talk to me 02:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. The adventure was so funny that i forgot to laugh! lolololololololololol Maybe you could make Corai in 12yz12ab's family.... I know about the OOC thing in the COC but it said someone can not do something like that unless the creator of the article wants it there.--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Aww man.... read the title--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:Story idea I like it. First, he'll tick off one of the original 3, and then the whole swarm goes after him. Citcxirtcem 03:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay How about he tries to break it up by sending a Xary clone to be Maddieworld X's boyfriend (which she rejects), which causes trouble between Willie and Maddie and Wishflyx and Maddie, but they discover that the Xary clone is fake, because Xorai forgot to "take care" of the real Xary, so they decide to torture Xorai after that. Citcxirtcem 04:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Alright I'll ask. Citcxirtcem 04:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Actually Xorai should be in the first chapter. I think we should allow this story to go in depth with the cloning process. Well They already despise Xorai, but this could just aggravate them more. Lol, they realize that the clone isn't Darktan, so Willie picks up a phone and calls the real Darktan. Darktan Clone: THAT'S AN IMPOSTOR! I AM DARKTAN! Citcxirtcem 04:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:Story plan Chapter 1 In which we see Xorai planning to break the trio up. :Good... Chapter 2 In which the Trio gets a idea how to aggravate Xorai. :Good... Chapter 3 In which Xorai gets an evil plan to break the trio apart forever. :Which is making an Xorai clone chapter 4 In which the trio gets a "unexepted" guest :The Xorai clone, who starts to ask Maddieworld out Chapter 5 In which the trio starts breaking up :We know why Chapter 6 In which the trio learns the truth and plans to torture Xorai :Here's XARY! Chapter 7 In which the trio gets into Xorai's base and begins there plan :This is going to be good Chapter 8 In which the trio finishes there work and leaves Xorai in a full body cast, hanging from the ceiling, with his beak covered with tape :Xorai should find the Treacherous Trio and try to fight them, but he is already too tortured, and passes out. They beat him with pinata sticks, but he is rescued by clones. And one more... Chapter Nine In which Xorai makes the Darktan clone to trick the treacherous trio into thinking they're fired. They beat up the clone, and tie him to a chair and demand that he give them information about Xorai. He tells them a lot of necessary information and the story ends. Alright The title should be "Clone-tastrophe" or something, lol. I'll go check on what you're writing. Also, should it be a Murphy story? Citcxirtcem 05:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Not really If someone gets pwn'd, it isn't very happy for them. Furthermore, it is a win for The Treacherous Trio, who are against the good guys. It also ends unhappily, with the Darktan Clone being tortured, and the Treacherous Trio getting information about Xorai. Murphy doesn't care if it's a good or bad guy who gets tortured. He only cares if there is torture. And I think that clone should become a major character and get his own article (but not soon) Citcxirtcem 05:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: 0_0 As long as it doesn't talk when you squeeze it - I believe that a Mabel plush would actually be cool. Your thinking of Mabel the horrible way she is. I admit it, she is. But that does not mean that a small soft toy would affect you and be scary at all. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 20:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I dunno... not that scary to me. Though you've been here for a while - you still act like a newbie, Corai. Get used to these things, and you'll be alright. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 20:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Club Penguin Yes. You are to meet me on Snowy River immediantly. I am the fat tree in the plaza. To inform me of who you are, say "Sants got a brand new bag". If I don't respond, say "ho ho ho" through the safe-chat feature. If that fails, use the smiley face emote. I will respond with "ho ho ho" if I get the message. Server Snowy River. I'm the fat tree. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oh Holy Night! † 21:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) test Re: You Ninj told me i can do it.--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hat Pop & TS Well done. I've met them before aswell. You met me? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 23:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Not for long though. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 23:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Von Injoface members Depends. They can't be a part of that family tree. Anyways, if you want to make a sadistic puffle, it doesn't have to be a VI member. If you're going to make one now, they should be 2 generations above General puff, and dead. Citcxirtcem 00:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Alright Just don't make it a hard criminal, since that would take away the specialness of Foamy and Penelope. Ps You are my friend now Citcxirtcem 00:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Xorai's Army Definitely. DTA already has a lot of members, and Xorai only has three. He needs expansion. Citcxirtcem 00:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Actually If Darktan II got ahold of Xorai, he would destroy him. How about the clone of Darktan (the one Xorai sent to the Treacherous Trio to trick them into thinking they're fired) wants revenge on Xorai. Xorai trusts the clone, but the clone gags him up and forces him to watch that horrible movie. Citcxirtcem 04:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC)